Delaur
by Nucifeera
Summary: La guerra termino, Lord Voldemort no existe mas. Sin embargo algo se desato después de su muerte, hay algo que se mueve entre los espejos, ¿un nuevo ser? ¿un demonio? ¿que podrá ser? nadie lo sabe, pero aun así la pregunta es ¿que fue lo que paso con Draco Malfoy? (En proceso de Desarrollo).


**Hola, que tal, vengo a traerles esta historia que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza durante mas de 5 meses pero no había tenido el valor de escribirla o publicarla, así que, si tiene algo de aceptación por parte de ustedes se los agradecería mucho de corazón y me motivarían a seguirla. Por cierto, el Dramione en esta historia llegara a su debido tiempo pero llegara. Muchas gracias por leer :)**

* * *

 _Delaur_

Macon Street, Londres, Inglaterra, 4 meses antes.

 _Inicios de otoño_

La música resonaba alrededor de la habitación del edificio, olor a tabaco mezcladas con risas estruendosas volaban con el sonido de las voces de las personas, los vecinos organizaban esta clase de fiestas cada fin de semana para celebrar su "independencia" o es así como ellos le llamaban, celebraban que ellos vivían por su propia cuenta sin ayuda de nadie, Hermione solo podía escuchar la voz de su madre decirle que debería ser menos confiada cuando se tratara de socializar con nuevas personas. Hermione, después de la guerra quiso alejarse de todo, dejar el mundo que conocía no fue nada fácil, sin embargo, le tocaba a ella ser la protagonista de su propia historia y no ser más la sombra de nadie.

– ¡Oye, Hermione! Ven con nosotros un momento – respondió eufóricamente Arthur.

Oh, Arthur Vernon. Sin parentesco con el señor Dursley, gracias a Merlín, a Harry no le agradaba Arthur, aunque, le está agradecido en cierta parte por permanecer conmigo estos años después de la guerra. Ron, estaba enfocado junto con Harry en ser los mejores aurores de todo el ministerio mágico, mientras que Hermione quiso permanecer en el mundo muggle, la relación que compartía con Ron solo era amistad, después de tener ese beso, quedo claro para Hermione que solo vería a Ron como un amigo y nunca como algo más.

– ¿Qué pasa? – contesto enigmáticamente.

– Dinos, ¿quién sería una buena opción para un polvo fácil esta noche? – pregunto entre risas.

Hermione Granger sabía que él era un idiota, pero no pensaba que lo fuera tan pronto, normalmente un par de cervezas era lo que volvía loco a Arthur.

– No lo sé, ¿la rubia o la pelirroja tal vez? Se ven bastante ebrias – contesto de mala gana mientras daba un sorbo de su vaso rojo.

– Vamos preciosa, eres mejor que eso, sabes escoger mucho mejor que nosotros mismos he incluso tienes el don de saber quiénes son las que gritan más – no era un don, bastaba con que Hermione observara desde una esquina como caían de borrachas arrodilladas, suplicando por más bebidas.

– Vayan con la rubia, puede que ella sea la más efectiva y no me llames preciosa, me da escalofríos – la voz de Hermione sonaba irritada.

Arthur era una especie de hermano para Hermione, sabía que el cuidaba de ella como ella de él, aunque hayan tenido cierto pasado amoroso, ellos sabían que solo se verían como amigos por un largo tiempo y sinceramente para Hermione esta situación de 'hermanos' le resultaba cómoda.

Ciertamente, Hermione sabía que tenía que salir de allí, se sentía sofocada, extasiada, sin embargo no se movía de allí, al final, opto solo por seguirles la corriente a los chicos tomando una botella de whiskey de fuego.

– Tranquila, no querrás emborracharte más de la cuenta tú también – guiñándole un ojo.

– No tendrías tanta suerte – respondió.

– Vamos, no tienes que ser tan agresiva – Hermione rodo los ojos.

Solo quería estar tranquila esa noche, no podría mantenerse de pie si seguía así, ato su largo cabello rizado en una coleta alta y caminó hacia el balcón, estaba en el octavo piso del edificio, saco un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno tomando una fuerte calada para después expulsar el humo. Un habito muggle que juraría dejar algún día, pero gracias a cierto gran hombre que la indusio, cada día era más difícil no dejarlos y más si cierto gran hombre no dejara de comprar cajetilla cada semana, pero con el tiempo, Hermione ya compraba sus propias cajetillas.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Arthur.

– ¿Qué? No te escuche salir, lo siento – estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, además él era de pies ligeros, podría estar en su departamento y ella ni siquiera lo notaria.

– No hay problema, ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Has estado saliendo con alguien sin mi permiso otra vez? – bromeaba, él sabía que a ella no le gustaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas si estaban ebrios.

– Estoy bien, solo un poco estresada – respondió.

– Sé que tu trabajo te mantiene ocupada pero no es para romperse la cabeza – él no lo entendía.

– No es por el trabajo Arthur – mintió, en realidad ese era uno de los motivos.

– Sabes que si – contesto en tono burlón.

Hermione se retiró de la barda del balcón para sentarse en uno de los camastros de madera que estaban en el balcón, Arthur que estaba a su lado le siguió imitándola sentándose a su lado.

– ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa? – él odiaba que ella se hiciera del rogar.

– No me estoy haciendo del rogar si es lo que piensas – bruja, pensó Arthur.

– Llevamos desde la infancia de conocernos y aun no puedo creer que seas reservada conmigo, solo, escúpelo – musitó.

Claro, Hermione y Arthur se conocieron por primera vez en el patio trasero del jardín de niños, Luton, era el nombre de la escuela, cuando apenas tenían 6 años. Aún recuerda como el pequeño Arthur golpeo la cabeza de la pequeña Hermione con una pelota de hule, ella no se lo puede perdonar a pesar de los años. Grandes recuerdos, pero en algún momento de la vida, tienes que despertar.

– Es mi padre, está muerto – respondió fríamente.

Hermione amaba a su padre, a decir verdad, su relación nunca prospero como debió ser, eran rutinas donde su padre desaparecía de su vida por varios días volviendo a su hogar siendo una persona fría con ella. No pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla, si recordaba su niñez, solo podía pensar en momentos tristes y caóticos. Arthur noto esto último, pasando su mano por su mejilla, limpiando la pequeña lágrima, sin embargo, esto causo que varias lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos. Lanzo su cigarrillo al suelo pisando este, cubrió su rostro con sus brazos mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus ojos cafés.

Arthur pasaba su mano por los rizos castaños de ella una y otra vez en un modo de tratar que se tranquilizara.

– No tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo Mio, solo llora – y así hizo, no recuerda cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, solo podía sentir la mano de él acariciando su cabello mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas.

Levanto su cabeza después de un rato, volteo ligeramente su rostro observando a Arthur, limpio sus lágrimas en el trayecto.

– Su funeral es mañana, simplemente no puedo creer lo que paso – su voz sonaba rota – Quiero creer que no sufrió.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – dijo Arthur suavemente.

Le tomo unos minutos poder tranquilizarse.

– Lo estaban operando del corazón esta tarde, hubo un donador, pero, mi madre me llamo y dijo que mi padre había muerto en el quirófano, no pudo resistir el trasplante – susurro con los dientes apretados – No pude estar en el hospital, pero no quería que muriera, solo, no pude decirle que a pesar de todo lo amaba y ahora se ha ido – no quería llorar, odiaba sentirse débil, pero cuando la vida te quita a alguien, aunque no se vieran mucho, era inevitable no sentirse desgarrado por dentro.

– Mio, no tenía idea, si hubiera sabido antes no te habría obligado a venir aquí – respondió tristemente.

Para Arthur desde niños era difícil pronunciar el nombre de Hermione, así que comenzó a decirle de la manera más fácil que encontró. Mio.

– No...No es tu culpa, quería olvidar todo por completo esta noche, lamento si no pude contarte antes lo que sucedió – y esa era la verdad, le tomo tiempo a Hermione sopesar la noticia.

Arthur negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie rodeándola, se sentó detrás de ella en el camastro para envolverla en brazos, entrelazando sus dedos, reposándolas bajo el pecho de ella.

– Comprendo que quieras emborracharte hasta perder el conocimiento Mio, pero eso no resolvería nada, sé que eres una persona fuerte, te he visto superarte hasta en los peores momentos y esta vez, no es una excepción – musito cerca de su oído.

– Mi madre dijo que no pudieron hacer mucho, y ella lo sabía, todo el maldito tiempo lo supo pero jamás menciono algo – cambiando su tono a molesta – ella sabía que mi padre no duraría y aun así dijo que no me preocupara, que mi trabajo era mi prioridad y mi padre estaba en segundo plano, dios, soy una inútil.

Coloco su cabeza entre sus rodillas de nuevo, abrazando estas.

Arthur apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de Hermione mientras jugaba distraídamente con uno de los rizos de ella.

– Si sirve de algo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mi madre biológica, pero sé que de alguna manera, ella me cuida desde arriba, puede que hasta nos este observando en este momento – cierto, Arthur tenía una madrasta, Cassandra, era demasiado sobreprotectora cuando se trataba de su familia, tenían una buena relación después de todo.

– Supongo que mi padre ahora lo hace también – dolor, tener esta conversación era dolorosa para ambos, recordar el pasado y el presente solo los hacía más débiles.

Hermione se recostó sobre el pecho Arthur quedando él contra la espalda de ella. Permanecieron en silencio durante el resto de la noche, la música se escuchaba de fondo en un sonido tenue entre risas y gritos de éxtasis, para suerte de ellos, el sonido de los coches dominaba en el balcón. Se sentían perdidos, solos, estaban allí recostados, suplicando, que las cosas mejoraran algún día.

Sin embargo, en la lejanía del edificio un ente sin rumbo se preparaba para su llegada.


End file.
